The present invention relates to a thermoelectric device, in particular an all-organic thermoelectric device, and to an array of such thermoelectric devices. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a thermoelectric device, in particular an all-organic thermoelectric device. Moreover, the present invention relates to uses of the thermoelectric device and/or the array in accordance with the present invention.
State of the art thermoelectric devices, i.e. thermogenerators and Peltier elements, are made of inorganic semiconductors, mostly based on bismuth and tellurium. While these materials have large advantages as superior efficiency or high output voltages, they also show several disadvantages. They are expensive, belong to the group of heavy metals, with all the environmental problems associated therewith, are rigid and brittle, and are therefore somewhat difficult to process and to manipulate. Moreover, metal pads are needed in order to contact the inorganic semiconductors from the outside in thermogenerators and Peltier elements made thereof. Accordingly, it was an object of the present invention to provide for a thermoelectric device that avoids the problems associated with the prior art devices. More particularly, it was an object of the present invention to provide for a thermoelectric device that is easy to manufacture and that allows the adaptation of simple manufacturing processes. It was furthermore an object of the present invention to provide for a thermoelectric device that avoids the use of heavy metals.